Rock type
's Rock-type Pokémon.]] The type (いわタイプ Iwa taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Rock-type Pokémon stand out for their great defense to physical attacks, however, this type is tied with the Grass-type as having the most weaknesses, with five, and Pokémon of this type are not very fast. Also, some Rock-type moves don't have great accuracy. All Fossil Pokémon are of this type. Their fossils preserve enough material genetic to be worked with to bring them back to life, but, it can be known, that the Rock type was very abundant. They also have unique combinations to Pokémon of the present. The Rock type is commonly combined with the Ground type, so they are usually confused, although they're not the same. Even in the anime this confusion has been present, saying that Rock-type Pokémon are immune to Electric-type attacks. Famous Rock-type Pokémon Trainers include Brock, the first Gym Leader of Kanto; Roxanne, first Gym Leader of the Hoenn region; Roark, first Gym Leader in Sinnoh; and Grant, the second Kalos Gym Leader. Rock-type moves *There are 16 Rock-type moves. **In Generation I, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move has been introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Tough moves stand out. **11 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **1 move is of the type. **1 move is of the type. List of Rock-type moves Effectiveness of Rock-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Rock type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Rock-type-Pokémon Trainers Rock-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Rock-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that use Rock type. Rock-type Pokémon 55 Pokémon are Rock type. (7.64% of all Pokémon) Pure Rock-type Pokémon 11 Pokémon are pure Rock type. (16.36% of the Rock-type Pokémon) Primary Rock-type Pokémon 33 Pokémon are primary Rock type. (58.18% of the Rock-type Pokémon) Secondary Rock-type Pokémon 14 Pokémon are secondary Rock type. (25.45% of the Rock-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Rock-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Rock type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because a rock can easily crush an insect. *They're strong against the type because fire disappears easily if rocks are thrown on it. *They're strong against the type because in ancient times birds were hunted with the use of stones. *They're strong against the type because stones and rocks can shatter ice with ease. *They're weak against the type because the roots of trees and plants make their way through the ground, and if there's a rock, they destroy it. *They're weak against the type because sandstorms erode rocks and earthquakes destroy structures made of stone and concrete. *They're weak against the type because fighters destroy rocks as part of their training. *They're weak against the type because steel is harder than stone. *They're weak against the type because water erodes rocks. Notes es:Tipo roca Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type moves